


This Feeling is Everything

by hearteating



Category: Barbie: Star Light Adventure (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/pseuds/hearteating
Summary: Barbie likes spending time with Sal-Lee.
Relationships: Barbie Roberts/Sal-Lee (Barbie: Star Light Adventure)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	This Feeling is Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! I hope you enjoy the fic.
> 
> Also, thank you for requesting this movie- I'd never heard of it before but it was so much fun!

“I really want to go see your next tournament, but Constantine wants me to entertain these trade representatives as part of my princess training,” Barbie complained, flopping back in her bed. On the screen in front of her, Sal-Lee laughed.

“What's more entertaining than seeing a Hoverboard tournament?” she asked. Barbie perked up.

“That's a great idea! You're a genius, Sal-Lee.” She brought up a new window on her screen to search for tickets.

“I know,” replied Sal-Lee with a smile. “What about Constantine, though? Do you think he'd let you?”

Barbie slumped, disappointment written all over her face.

“Probably not,” she said. “He's trying to be more open to my way of doing things, but he's really concerned about these trade talks. I know they're important, and I want them to go well too! But I wish I could be there anyway.” She sighed.

“Next tournament I'll get you front row tickets and access to the winner's circle,” Sal-Lee promised. Barbie perked up again, eyes shining.

“Really? Oh, that would be awesome!” She bounced in place excitedly for a moment, then sighed. “I wish I was there with you.”

“Wish you were here, too, Barbie,” said Sal-Lee softly.

“But I'll see you after the tournament, right?” Barbie looked hopeful.

“Of course! I have to show off my newest gold medal.” They laughed. “Good night, Princess Starlight,” said Sal-Lee. “Try not to cause an intergalactic incident.”

Barbie rolled her eyes.

“Good night, Sal-Lee,” she replied. “Try not to overbalance with that big head of yours.”

Sal-Lee stuck out her tongue as the screen went dark. Barbie scooped up a sleeping Pupcorn and pressed her face into his fur.

Even though they talked nearly every night, she felt like she hardly ever got to see Sal-Lee, between princess training and tournaments and numerous other little obstacles. She'd made some friends hoverboarding and other places, but life on Parra-den didn't involve a lot of other people. Leo and Sheena and Kareena were great, of course, and she cared about them a lot, but when she was with Sal-Lee, Barbie felt like anything and everything were possible. It was a good feeling, one of the best.

The hoverboard tournament off-season was just a few months away. Maybe Barbie would invite Sal-Lee to Parra-den, and they could spend some real time together. Barbie just knew Sal-Lee would love it as much as she did.

“Good night, Pupcorn,” she murmured as she imagined her and Sal-Lee racing through the forest together. Pupcorn purred, and Barbie drifted off to sleep.

“This is Parra-den,” said Barbie proudly, as she piloted the shuttle back home. “What do you think?”

“It's so...naturey,” replied Sal-Lee, looking out the window.

Barbie giggled.

“It's supposed to be naturey. It's a _nature_ reserve.”

“Ugh, you know what I mean,” Sal-Lee said, rolling her eyes. “I grew up in a city, and I spend most of my life either on a hoverboard track or traveling to one. I've never seen so many plants in one place like this.”

“Parra-den is my favorite place in the whole universe,” said Barbie, smiling fondly at a flock of birds taking flight. Sal-Lee glanced at her, then smiled.

“Then I'm sure I'll love it, too,” she said.

Sal-Lee unpacked in the blink of an eye.

“What now?”

“How about a tour?” asked Barbie, picking up her hoverboard. Sal-Lee's face lit up. She grabbed her own hoverboard; the two of them ran, laughing, for the door.

Barbie had always loved hoverboarding around the reserve, and there was a special joy in showing it to someone new and seeing it through their eyes. The fresh, green-scented air, the various bird songs, the way some places echoed and multiplied sound into music-- Barbie loved it all, and she watched Sal-Lee's reactions with delight.

“What do you think?” Barbie asked as they hovered high above the treetops, the reserve sprawling beneath them. “Aside from naturey, of course.”

Sal-Lee elbowed her.

“It's amazing,” she said. “It's so unpredictable. No wonder you're such a good hoverboarder.” She paused, then added: “Almost as good as me.”

“Oh?” Barbie raised an eyebrow. “Bet you can't beat me home.”

“You're on!”

It was a close race; Barbie had the edge going through the trees, but Sal-Lee made up for lost time once they entered the clear stretch surrounding the house. Neck and neck they neared the house. Barbie glanced sideways at Sal-Lee and smiled, leaning forward to put on an extra burst of speed.

With a happy trill, Pupcorn zoomed into her path. Barbie nearly fell as she braked hard to avoid crashing into him.

“Pupcorn!” she cried in dismay, even as she scooped him into her arms. She looked up in time to see Sal-Lee gracefully land on the deck.

“I win!” Sal-Lee crowed, raising her arms in victory. She turned around. “Hey, what happened?”

“Pupcorn wanted to say hi,” explained Barbie. 

Sal-Lee clicked her tongue and zoomed over.

“Pupcorn,” she said sternly, putting her face close to his. “It's very rude to get in the middle of a competition.”

Pupcorn whimpered, his eyes enormous. Barbie stifled a giggle.

“I think he's learned his lesson,” she said. Sal-Lee smiled.

“He's a good boy; I guess I'll forgive him. But I'm going to need a rematch.”

“You're on,” agreed Barbie with a smile.

“There's a new litter of pupcorns, if you girls want to see them,” Barbie's dad said one night at dinner. “And they should be ready to adopt by the time you leave, Sal-Lee, if you're interested.”

Sal-Lee hesitated, then shook her head.

“Tournament life isn't great for having pets,” she said. “I don't even have a real place; during the off-season I usually stay with my parents or travel. Waiting for retirement to settle down.”

Barbie couldn't imagine living like that. Traveling was exciting, sure, but in the end she'd always return to Parra-den. It was home, at the center of her heart. Even if she had to take over ruling someday, Parra-den would still be home.

Still, just because she couldn't imagine that life didn't mean it was a bad one. The look on Sal-Lee's face said she had no regrets about the way she lived. That lack of regret was one of Barbie's favorite things about her.

“Well, I hope you know you're always welcome here,” said Barbie's dad. “Think of it as a temporary home.”

Barbie felt a warm rush of affection towards him. She wanted Sal-Lee to think of Parra-den as home, too.

“I'd like that,” replied Sal-Lee. “Thanks.”

The crowd was rambunctious as the tournament finale played out before it. There had been some upsets, with old favorites knocked out of the running by exciting underdogs. But crowd favorite Sal-Lee had made it all the way through, and her current race against newcomer Van Sril would undoubtedly make fans' top ten lists.

The track was long and full of hurdles, so it was a race of skill as well as speed. Sal-Lee and Van Sril were neck and neck. Sheena and Kareena were holding tightly to each other next to Barbie, whose eyes eagerly tracked every move below.

Van Sril edged forward and Barbie gasped. The finish line was so close. 

She blinked, and the race was over. The crowd roared in excited confusion, turning their faces to the sky in anticipation. After a moment, the tournament organizers projected the last microseconds of the race, magnified and slowed down so everyone could see the tip of Sal-Lee's board edge over the finish line right before Van Sril's.

Barbie let out a whoop that was swallowed by the sound of hundreds of other cheers. She, Sheena, and Kareena hugged, the three of them jumping up and down, beaming.

There was always a party after a tournament. There were always multiple parties after a tournament, as fans celebrated the wins or came to terms with the losses of their favorites, but there was only one competitor's party, and Sal-Lee had made sure her friends could join her that night.

As Barbie gave another play-by-play of the last few moments of the race to Leo, who hadn't been able to make it, there was a cheer by the door. They turned, and there was Sal-Lee, beaming, her hoverboard under her arm.

“Sal-Lee!” called Barbie, waving. Sal-Lee looked over, and, in an instant, stood in front of Barbie. For a moment, neither of them spoke.

“Congratu-” Leo started to say.

Sal-Lee stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Barbie, pulling her into a kiss. Barbie didn't hesitate before kissing back, her fingers tangling in Sal-Lee's purple curls. It felt natural, felt perfect, and her heart felt bright, the way it had when she'd danced the stars back to life. She was vaguely aware of Leo coughing and moving away, of mutters and a few cheers from the crowd around them, but at this moment, all that mattered was Sal-Lee.

Finally, they pulled back.

“I've wanted to do that for a while,” Sal-Lee admitted. “Probably should have said something, but I've always been better at doing.”

“I'm glad you did,” replied Barbie. “But if I'd know you wanted to, I probably would have beat you to it.”

“Well, I can't have anyone beating me.” They laughed, giddy.

The rest of the night, neither of them stopped smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure Sal-Lee has lost at least a few matches in her life but I wanted her to win all of them in this fic, even if I had to pull a Pupcorn ex machina.


End file.
